


Happily Ever After

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [20]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Paragon Commander Shepard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I need a happy ending for my characters. I DID NOT get this invested into these characters for nothing. If it isn't compliant with future canon, then I don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

Little Krogan children dashed around as Kaidan and Lianne landed. Lianne smiled as their own child, David Quill Shepard rushed forward to greet his friends. Among the children, Grunt was keeping them entertained with tales of violence and bad guys getting thrashed, but when he saw Lianne he stood.  
“Lianne! I just getting to the part where you drive that taxi while chasing that spectre!” He exclaimed,  
“Okay… have you seen Wrex?”  
“Over there, with his kids Mordin and Evie.”  
“Thanks Grunt, I’ll see you later.”  
With one eye on David, Lianne made her way over to Wrex, shouldering her bag. Wrex looked up from playing with his children to see Shepard’s approach.  
“Wrex.”  
“Shepard.”  
“Auntie Lianne!” Urdnot Mordin interrupted, waving his arms around. Eve, his younger sister, went over and hugged David.  
“David!” She squealed, as he squealed her name right back. Bakara and Lianne hugged, both of them giggling at an inside joke Kaidan and Wrex weren’t in on. Kaidan looked at Wrex nervously, he still wasn’t sure how to greet the giant Krogan. Wrex broke the ice by hugging Kaidan just as Lianne and Bakara finished,  
“Are we supposed to believe that you were hugging the entire time?” Lianne asked, folding her arms.  
“Yes.” Wrex replied, releasing Kaidan from his vice grip. Kaidan took a deep breath, while Lianne took out two packages and handed them to Wrex.  
“These are for Mordin and Eve.”  
Wrex took the packages and tore them open, revealing the two Normandy hoodies inside. He smiled, as did Bakara,  
“Mordin! Eve!” He called, “Look what auntie Lianne got you!”  
Both children turned, and squealed with delight. They ran forward, tugging the hoodies from their father’s hands and putting them on. David smiled, as Wrex lead them to their rooms.  
“I’ve given David a separate room.” Wrex added, showing them two rooms that didn’t look like a thresher maw had passed through. All the walls were intact and so was the floor. There was even a window.  
“Things have certainly changed.” Lianne commented, her mind flicking back to when she saw Tuckanka for the first time.  
“The Clans being united and Wreav being dead helped.” Wrex explained as David proceeded to bounce on his parent’s bed.


End file.
